the_td_gangs_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nala
' Nala' is a lioness and a protagonist from The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of The Lion King. She is Simba's wife, the mother of Kiara and Kion, and the queen of the Pride Lands. During her years as a cub, she and Simba were best friends. Simba took her to the Elephant Graveyard, a dangerous place where hyenas lived. Bridgette, Lindsay, and Grace went with them, but the three were trying to talk the 2 lion cubs out of it. Then, they were chased the three hyenas, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. But, Mufasa and the rest of the Total Drama Gang came to their rescue. After that, Simba felt guilty for deliberately disobeying his father's orders. Zazu was ordered to escort Nala home, then wishes Simba luck, while Mufasa and the T.D. Gang decided to teach Simba, Bridgette, Lindsay, and Grace for the Elephant Graveyard incident and for putting Nala in danger. After the wildebeest stampede, Scar informed the other lions, including Nala, about Mufasa's death and Simba who had "barely begun to live", leaving her heartbroken about her best friend. But, Simba was told by Scar to run away and never return, because he was blamed for his father's death, and the hyenas were told to kill Simba. When Nala grew up into an adult lioness, she saw Pumbaa and chased him, trying to eat him, but Simba came to the rescue, and fought her. When Nala did her "pinned you" technique, Simba began to recognize her, and told her who he is. Nala was delighted to see her best friend again. The Simba introduced her to Timon and Pumbaa. Later that evening, Simba and Nala began to walk around in the jungle alone, then they found themselves falling in love with each other. Later, she informed Simba that Scar, who took over as King of the Pride Lands, allowed the hyenas take over with him, and that there was no food or water. She also told the Total Drama Gang that Heather was working for Scar. Simba kept saying he couldn't go back, making Nala realize Simba was not the Simba she remembered. After the argument, the Total Drama Gang decided to talk some sense into him without Nala's help. Then Rafiki, the shaman baboon, and Mufasa's ghost told sense into Simba, which made him decide to return home and challenge his uncle, Scar. Nala was looking for him the next morning, she even asked Timon and Pumbaa if they had seen him, then Rafiki told them about Simba's return to the Pride Lands. Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa caught up with Simba and the Total Drama Gang, to help win back the Pride Lands. Nala was told by Simba to find his mother, Sarabi, and rally the lionesses with the rest of the Total Drama Gang, while Simba, Bridgette, and Geoff look for Scar and Heather. The three found them in a conversation with Sarabi, and after Scar slapped her, Simba roared and came out of nowhere. A surprised Scar said he was "a little surprise to see him alive". Nala then arrived with the other lionesses. When Simba said he was responsible for Mufasa's death, even though he wasn't really, Nala was surprised. When Simba slipped onto the edge of Pride Rock, she thought he was going to die. But when Scar whispered into Simba's ear, admitting he was the one who killed his father, Simba jumped back onto the rock, roaring in fury, ordering Scar to tell the others the truth. And so, he did. This caused Nala, Sarabi, the other lionesses, and the Total Drama Gang to fight Scar, Heather, the Willie Brothers, Rico, and the hyenas. After Scar's defeat and death, Nala was delighted to see Simba, her victorious husband, as he appeared out of the smoke, while rain came pouring down to kill the fire and bring life back to the Pride Lands. Nala was even delighted to see Simba claim his rightful throne. After the Pride Lands came back to normal, with all the plants good and green and the animals returned, the presentation of their daughter, Kiara, was announced. Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Lions Category:Animals Category:Females Category:Girls Category:Women Category:Cats Category:Mothers